muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Publications
Muv-Luv, as a multimedia franchise, also includes books that have been published, either as a new series or as supplementary materials. The following is a list of books, manga, novels, artbooks and other publications related to the Muv-Luv franchise. Manga Several different comic series about Muv-Luv have been published; most of them are adaptations of existing series. As should be expected, while the games feature multiple endings, the adaptations operate on a linear storytelling format, and only focus on a particular character ending. *Muv-Luv Extra :: An adaptation of Muv-Luv Extra. *Muv-Luv Unlimited :: An adaptation of Muv-Luv Unlimited. *Muv-Luv Alternative :: An adaptation of Muv-Luv Alternative. *Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse :: An adaptation of Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. *Dengeki Muv-Luv :: A magazine published during the airing of the Total Eclipse anime. Contains three different short stories. *Haiburu :: A new series, featuring anthropomorphized BETA species as the main characters. Art Books/Setting Documents These artbooks/infobooks are standalone publications that showcase the world settings from an overall point-of-view, and also to shore up on the background knowledge of the series. Memorial Art Books These books deal primarily with the background of characters and the creative process behind them, as well as document their highlights in the stories that they appear in. 9784048670357.jpg|Muv-Luv Memorial Art Book (¥2940) BOK-8591.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Memorial Art Book (¥3360) NEOBK-1457578.jpg|Muv-Luv Supplement and Altered Fable Memorial Art Book (¥2940) Integral Works This book is the largest known collection of background information on the worlds of Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative, and detail much of the settings that make up the Unlimited/Alternative series, with some additional information on Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse-related materials. 030.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Integral Works (¥4410) Total Eclipse These two books contain information on Total Eclipse, and mainly cover the world details and characters of that particular series. World Guidance covers the background information of the series, while Design Archive showcases more character art. Muvluvguidance.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse World Guidance (¥2100) BOK-9612.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Design Archive (¥3500) TSFIA Series These books are a collection of the monthly TSFIA-series of written short stories that were first published in Hobby Japan, and also include additional information on the worlds of Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative. Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation These books cover the majority of the TSFIA series, and also include summaries on the first half of the Total Eclipse novelization, and, as of Volumes 5 & 6, summaries of Schwarzesmarken. 4757744897.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Total Eclipse & TSFIA Volume 1 (¥1800) 512CM2rO6eL.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Total Eclipse & TSFIA Volume 2 (¥1800) 61mcEimXhSL.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Total Eclipse & TSFIA Volume 3 (¥1800) 9784047276581.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Total Eclipse & TSFIA Volume 4 (¥1800) TSFCrossOperationVol5.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Schwarzesmarken & TSFIA Volume 5(¥1800) L_513775f79de7a.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Cross Operation: Schwarzesmarken & TSFIA Volume 6 (¥1800) Muv-Luv Alternative In Euro Front Duty -Lost Arcadia- This book is a collection of past TSFIA stories set in the timeframe of the Muv-Luv Alternative: The Euro Front series, and contains additional information on the background setting of Euro Front. The first release of the book also included a Revoltech figure of the EF-2000 in Sigelind von Fahrenhorst colors. 557212259.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative In Euro Front Duty -Lost Arcadia- (First Release: ¥5000; second Release: ¥2100) Light Novels Books concerning a particular series in the Muv-Luv franchise, written in a storybook format. Main Trilogy Light Novel Adaptation These books are an adaptation of the main trilogy, and cover the events of Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative. MuvLuv1EXTRA.jpg|Muv-Luv 1 EXTRA Fate (¥620) MuvLuv2EXTRA.jpg|Muv-Luv 2 EXTRA Friendship (¥650) MuvLuv3UNLIMITED.jpg|Muv-Luv 3 UNLIMITED War (¥650) MuvLuv4UNLIMITED.jpg|Muv-Luv 4 UNLIMITED Defeat (¥670) MuvLuv5ALTERNATIVE.jpg|Muv-Luv 5 ALTERNATIVE Comeback (¥700) MuvLuv6ALTERNATIVE.jpg|Muv-Luv 6 ALTERNATIVE Continuing Changes (¥680) MuvLuv7ALTERNATIVE.jpg|Muv-Luv 7 ALTERNATIVE Decisive Battle (¥700) Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse These books contain the original chapters of Total Eclipse that were published in Tech Gian. TEvol1.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 1 (¥672) TEvol2.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 2 (¥672) TEvol3.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 3 (¥651) TEvol4.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 4 (¥651) TEvol5.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 5 (¥735) Fb_muvluv6.jpg|Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse Volume 6 (¥693) Schwarzesmarken These books contain the original chapters of Schwarzesmarken that were published in Tech Gian. SchwarzesmarkenVol1.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 1 (¥735)|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel SchwarzesmarkenVol2.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 2 (¥714)|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel SchwarzesmarkenVol3.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 3 (¥756)|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel Fb_shvart4.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 4 (¥735)|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel Schwarz5.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 5 (¥714)|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel 818wIaghcQL.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 6|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel 51bgP2LVDAL._SY291_BO1,204,203,200_QL40_.jpg|Schwarzesmarken Volume 7|link=https://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzesmarken#Light_Novel Pre orderd Schwarzesmarken visual novel bonus books: Katia west german bdu.png|シュヴァルツェスマーケン ふたつの故郷、ひとつの道 book 2.jpg|シュヴァルツェスマーケン 幸せでありますように Category:Publications